1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a drowsiness detection device and associated method, and more particularly, to a drowsiness detection device and associated method for determining a drowsiness detection condition through a stimulation event triggered on a detection target and a corresponding response from the detection target.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology continuously progresses in the modern world, drowsiness detection devices are developed to provide a user a solution for detecting drowsiness in circumstances where the user needs to stay awake. A current drowsiness detection device generally detects various physiological signals of a detection target user, and compares detected physiological signals with existing threshold conditions to perform drowsiness detection on the detection target user.
With respect of detection target users of different ages, genders and ethnic groups, conditions of drowsiness may be represented in quite different physiological symptoms, making an accurate drowsiness detection operation on the diversified detection target users an extremely challenging task for a conventional drowsiness detection device. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for providing an accurate drowsiness detection operation adaptively suitable for all kinds of detection target users.